


Creative love

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Paige have a strange relationship, and a very elaborate dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative love

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate writing I rhymes. This is my first padlock and I am really sorry about... well everything.

Paige giggled, pen in her hand, "Its time to be creative. Wouldn't you agree?"  
Tony sighed, "Please my dear, there is a time and a place for mucking about."  
She glided over to him, pulling him close, pen pressed firmly to his neck, "Being creative is not mucking about. With out creativity life would be dragged out."  
Tony grinned, placing his sword at the base of her waist, "Life needs order my Dear. Without it the meaning would become unclear."  
Paige giggled again, her laugh able send chills down the spine of anyone other then her clock, "But Tony, anyone can see, that all great things started out as a jumbled mess of disorder. Even our love, its just the natural order."  
Tony laughed as well, a laugh that scared the daylights out of everyone but his dear note pad, "This never ending dance we call love? Its strange and foreign, and covered in blood."  
Paige smiled, her perfectly white teeth contrasting against her dark black lips, "Tony, oh Tony, isn't that the only true way to love one another? Full of blood so red, what a creative color!"  
Tony smirked "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Some day soon, my dear, I promise you this, I will gaze upon the creative red of your bone marrow."  
Paige ducked under the sword, and elaborate dance for freedom, "It will have to be tomorrow my love, for today, it seems, your plans have been undone!" There was a gentile flick of her wrist, and Tony was down, "I'm sorry my clock, I would come near, but last time I did, it all became clear. You won't let me win, so for now I shall stay here. Oh what fun it has been!"


End file.
